forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Master 1
Master 1 is a human with exceptional knowledge in the area of technology, and has already created a number of powerful weapons, most notably, The Annihilator. Also he has created devices capable of allowing the user to shapeshift and use portals at will, as well as creating Artificial Intelligence, in the form of his machine familiar, Cannon. Master 1 is the inventor of a material called Paradox. How it is created is unknown, but it is highly volatile and yet also somehow capable of being used to improve the power of shields and most weapons, and he has indeed bound it into all of his weapons and armour. History Master 1 says that he was created by the Balance (a female Primordial) of that time during the first God Wars. It appears that Guthix's roar was not enough to silence all the fighting, and so he, among many others, went out to cease the remaining battles. After he succeeded in his task, far better than any other that Balance had created, he was held frozen in Time-Ice (a material that freezes anything inside in time, and looks exactly like ice) until Balance saw fit to release him, at a point in time after Magery appeared in Forum Fight, but before Eno. Master 1 then traveled around the world to learn what he could, during which time he created Cannon, although he was still working on Cannon, and so did not reveal him until he was sure Cannon was ready (which was shortly after his invention of Paradox). After working his way into the Forum Fight Alliance, he eventually found himself having to replace Balance, as she was killed by Eno, who was tricked into doing so by Ending, to allow Ending to return to the world to destroy everything. Fortunately, Master 1 accepted his new role, and used his newly gained power to force Ending back to where he was imprisoned. Master 1 then found himself working to preserve the Balance, using a copy of himself to do so, so he can still enjoy the world. Of course, people's reversals and such started showing themselves, and Master 1's reversal, Claire, who had found herself becoming Imbalance, decided to meet him. Instead of fighting each other, like most reversals, they instead decided that their purposes in their titles made them both too important to pointlessly kill each other, and instead now live together in Master 1's POH (player owned house(of course, with some variations for Forum Fight)) Master 1, then having nothing else to do, decided to visit all other worlds that he could, eventually stumbling upon the Furry world, where he met Brian, a fox furry scientist who appeared to be a furry version of Master 1, who spent far more time creating technology than fighting. The two became friends, and this paid off for Brian, as Brian's own attempts at visiting other realms almost ended, twice, in his death. Brian also has a reversal, Emily, a pink rabbit furry, and the two of them decided to work together like Master 1 and Claire. Other Master 1 has a tendency in duels to shout 'RAWR', it is unknown as to why. Master 1's other weapons include: A Paradox and Balance enhanced Dharok's greataxe, and dual Paradox handcannons (which actually fire Paradox Streams) Master 1's armour is Dharok's Platebody and Platelegs, but enhanced with Paradox added to it's spikes, and the Chains of Balance etched around them. Also, a full slayer helm, which is his Forum Fight Avatar, which is imbued with Paradox and Dharok's effect, which allows him the Dharok's strength boost without having to look less awesome. Master 1's Forum Fight Avatar has successfully appeared in the Fact File. Thank you Galaman. Master 1 also has a tendency to be chaotically random, as well as ordered. When questioned as to why, he often replies along the lines of, 'I am Balance, I have to represent both sides, also, I'm one of those people who knows he is insane' Master 1 has fought Magery, Beranabus and Eno on several occasions, with varying outcomes. He has also fought every other 'Watcher' simply out of boredom. Note that fighting each other in The Arena as a duel actually is considered a good thing in Forum Fight, and that no grudges are held by the loser of any duel. Master 1's RuneScape name (and the name that shows up in Forum Fight above his avatar) is 2501ad2501, just like how Magery's is Forum Lord. Master 1 somewhat has an obsession with music, as he was trained in the art of musical fighting on a trip to the Patapon (Like the game: Patapon) World. He can use music to improve his fighting ability greatly, and often uses 'fight music' in duels. Master 1's portal device allows him travel between Realms such as Everything / the Void, etc. But also allows him to travel between different worlds within Everything, hence him being able to travel to the Furry World and many other worlds. Rather annoyingly, Master 1 tends to use the word 'Realm' for different worlds within Everything, as well as using the word 'Realm' for Realms as defined in this Wiki. This is due to Master 1's Portal Device being unable to differentiate between Worlds and Realms, which actually plays to his advantage, as he can travel between realms just as easily as worlds, when it should be far harder. Category:C&B Category:Players Category:Absolutes